officialfictionalradiostationsfandomcom-20200214-history
KMVK
For the real-life radio station in Dallas, see KMVK. KMVK '(107.5 MHz), is a commercial FM radio station serving the Dallas/Fort Worth, Texas Metroplex. Licensed to Lewisville, the station is owned and operated by Studio Networks. KMVK broadcasts a Rhythmic Hot Adult Contemporary format, utilizing the brand, '"MOViN' 107.5". The station's studios are located in Downtown Dallas while its transmitter site is in Arlington, and shares tower space with sister KFZO. History Early Days (1965-1988) On February 18, 1965, 107.5 signed on the air as KNOK-FM, an R&B and Soul music station. It simulcast its sister station KNOK AM 790 (now WDFW), with both stations owned by the Chatham Corporation. The station was later sold to CBS Radio. KNOK-FM originally broadcast with 100,000 watts but from a tower only 450 feet in height above average terrain. (Today KMVK broadcasts from a tower at 1,887 feet but it reduced its power to 90,000 watts.) In 1985, the station became KDLZ while retaining its R&B format. The coverage area was increased and the studios were moved to Cedar Hill after the original studios in Fort Worth were destroyed by an electrical fire. "EZ", "CD" and "The Oasis" (1988-2006) In December 1988, Jacor Communications purchased KDLZ. On December 23, Jacor picked up the easy listening format and KMEZ call letters. The station was then sold to Nationwide Communications in 1991. On July 4 of that year, Nationwide flipped the station and format to KCDU "CD 107.5" with a short-lived classic rock format. A Smooth Jazz format began on November 2, 1992, moving over from 97.9 (now KZNS-FM). The Smooth Jazz station took the call letters KOAI as "The Oasis." In 1996, KOAI was one of three radio stations that fell victim to the radio tower collapse in Cedar Hill on October 12 of that year. KOAI, as well as sister stations KUBE-FM (now KDMG) and KKDL (now KFZO), scrambled to get their stations back on the air through an auxiliary tower. "The Oasis"' ratings seemed to escape unscathed in the Fall ratings book that year, but the fate was not as good at the other 2 stations. In 1998 Nationwide sold the three stations to Rodriguez-Baughman Media, predecessor to its current owner, Quintana Media Group. MOViN 107.5 (2006-present) On October 2, 2006 at 9AM, after playing "Morning Call" by Nick Colionne, KOAI ended its smooth jazz format and changed it to Rhythmic Adult Contemporary as "MOViN' 107.5", launching with "Let's Get This Party Started" by Pink. The call sign was changed to the current KMVK. In 2012, the station later changed formats to Rhythmic Hot AC. Criticism Since the radio station's change to "MOViN", much emotion and criticism was seen on The Oasis Blog by some loyal listeners of KOAI. Many demanded that the Smooth Jazz format be reinstated. KLPD is the only jazz station in the Metroplex, but not every listener can get KLPD because of the weaker signal. A similar situation occurred in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania, where sister station WRDP-FM flipped its smooth jazz for a Spanish Top 40 format and rebranded it as "95.1 El Sonido" in January 2007. HD Radio KMVK began broadcasting in HD weeks after its format change in 2006. In 2009, a secondary channel was created and "The Oasis" was "reincarnated" there. In early September 2014, the format was replaced by a NuDisco format called "Groove 107.5 HD2". "Groove" was then dropped in the summer of 2016, and the secondary channel was removed. As of May 7, 2019, the secondary channel was added back and broadcasts KEXX's former 1990s and 2000's Dance music format, utilizing the brand, "107.5 The Metroplex". Current Competitors * KDSS-FM Top 40 - "94.5 Kiss FM" * KEIR Hot AC - "Mix 102.9" * KCBR Top 40 - "Hot 92.9" * KDFW-FM Hot AC - "The Boost 105.1" * K246GH Urban CHR - ''"(The All New) Real 104.9" ''(occasionally) Former logos Category:Dallas/Fort Worth Category:Texas Category:Texas radio stations Category:Radio stations established in 1965 Category:Rhythmic Hot AC radio stations Category:107.5 FM Category:Stations broadcasting in HD Radio Category:Stations that use "MOViN" Category:Mas Media Category:Shan & Brady affiliates Category:Quintana Media Group